


Blood is thicker than water

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: What do you do when you develop a crush on the same guy as your cousin? A guy who happens to be your best friend.
Kudos: 3





	Blood is thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago but originally posted to my FF account. I'm merely posting it on here now.

Blood is thicker than water

Harry, had dealt with many arguments and disputes between the Weasley cousins and Potter children over the years. Ranging from small squabbles to pointless arguments, he had even stopped a few physical fights.

However, this was the first real argument that he didn't think he could fix. An argument that appears to have ended a lifetime of friendship between Al and Rose.

No one saw it coming. All the adults joked and placed bets upon seeing that Al, Rose, and Scorpius Malfoy become the new, 'golden trio'. However, most of the adults were in agreement that something between Rose and Scorpius may develop one day. After all, Rose and Al were related and the trio was very close.

The three best friends were now finishing the summer holidays and about to start their seventh and final year. Hermione had fretted that all this arguing and stress wasn't going to be beneficial to Rose and her ability to study for her NEWTs.

No one knew what had caused the fallout. Halfway through the summer break, Harry and Ron witnessed Rose punch Al in the nose and start screaming at him.

When questioned neither would say what or who started their fight. However, from that day onwards, Rose and Al no longer spoke to each other or hung out, and had many more fights and arguments.

Not for the first time, Harry found himself trying to plead with Al to tell him why the pair were fighting. He refused to say, only commenting that, "Rose needs a reality check and wake the fuck up."

Harry chastised him on his language and asked what would happen when they return to school. Adding it wasn't fair that Scorpius would now be stuck in the middle. Al had frozen at the mention of Scorpius, and Harry knew then that Scorpius was involved somehow.

"Al, let me in. Talk to me. I won't take sides and I won't tell the others, I just want to be there for you." Harry reassured.

Al sighed, "I'm not ready to talk about it dad. Please stop pressurising me. I promise you I will talk to you as soon as I am ready." He answered.

Harry didn't need to wait for Al to talk to him, unfortunately, Rose decided to have a screaming match with, Al, one Sunday, when everyone was at the Burrow – they couldn't help but overhear.

"...Rose, I'm not going to listen to you when you are acting like this. Calm down and then come talk to me." Al reasoned.

They were stood in the hallway, just outside the kitchen, with most the adults in the kitchen. Harry was proud at how grown up and sensible Al was being in the face of Rose's obvious tantrum.

"Calm down! Al this is all your fault." She screeched.

"Don't be ridiculous. I thought you were smart, you should know I cannot help what happened." He sounded exhausted.

"Maybe when we get back to school I'll tell, Scorpius, everything!" She threatened.

"Rose!" Al sounded outraged, "You can't. I don't know why I even bothered telling you. I thought I could depend on you, have your support...I was wrong. Some best friend you are." He spat.

"Don't you dare try and guilt trip me." She warned.

"Please, just don't say anything. I'm not going to act on anything, or change my behaviour." He reasoned.

Rose laughed, "Since when have you backed down. Suddenly afraid of a little competition?" She mocked.

"No. I've told you, you're delusional and you don't stand a chance. But this isn't a game, and Scorpius isn't the prize to be won." Al coldly informed her.

"You're forgetting one fact, dear cousin..." Rose said nastily, "Scorpius has no idea what is happening between us. No way am I standing by and watching you go after him. I like him too and just because you have suddenly decided you're gay and fancy him, doesn't mean I will back off."

Al made a frustrated noise, "Scorpius doesn't even know I am gay, or the fact that I fancy him. So I'd say go for it. Like I said it's not a game. But I will say for the hundredth time...You. Are. Delusional. Scorpius does not like you in that way and never will. Even if I won't make a move, you won't have him either."

"We'll see," She sounded determined.

All the adults were stunned into silence. Having just discovered that Al was gay, was a shock, but the fact that this epic fight between the two cousins is because they both have fallen for the same guy. The same guy who had no idea that his two best friends were fighting over him.

"Fuck, I never saw that one coming." Ron blurted, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Hermione groaned, "A boy. They are arguing over a boy. Malfoy's, boy no less."

Harry laughed, but it sounded fake, it was an uncomfortable nervous laugh. He knew that Al fancying a Malfoy should be bothering him, but in actuality, it wasn't. He was more upset by the fact that Al hadn't confided in him regarding his sexuality. It wasn't like Harry, or any of the others were homophobic. They would accept it and even offer support.

Moments later the poor boy who was stuck in the middle of all this, who was completely unaware turned up.

"Hey," he greeted the adults, "um, Rose, invited me over I thought she would have told you. Shall I go?" He politely asked as it seemed all the adults were in a daze.

Just then Al and Rose walked in. Rose beamed at Scorpius and went over to hug him in greeting. Al remained in the doorway. He waved at Scorpius and mumbled about forgotten homework, making a hasty exit.

Scorpius frowned, "Is he okay? He seems off." Scorpius asked Rose concerned.

"What. No, he's fine, just being over-sensitive as usual." She complained.

Scorpius looked worried, "Maybe I should go speak with him."

Rose looped her arm through Scorpius', "No leave him to his brooding. Come, I want to show you this cool book mum found for me when we were getting our school supplies." She steered Scorpius in the direction of the living room.

Al came down and quietly asked if he could go home, he wasn't feeling very well. Ginny and Harry knew it was most likely due to his continued arguing with Rose and the sudden appearance of his crush. But they both felt a little sorry for Al and agreed to let him floo home. Harry told Ginny he would give Al half an hour or so at home alone, and then he would go talk with him about everything.

Rose and Scorpius came back into the kitchen to fetch some drinks, and Scorpius enquired about Al's whereabouts.

"He isn't feeling too well and went home." Ginny kindly answered. She wasn't stupid, she knew Al had a point, Rose was delusional if she thought Scorpius would ever return her feelings. It was clear that Scorpius was more concerned about Al.

"Oh. I hope he feels better soon. I was starting to think it was something I did, but if you say he's ill then that explains it." He sounded relieved.

When Harry returned home he had a heart to heart with Al, and Al apologised for not confiding in his dad about his sexuality. Admitting he'd only just come to terms with it himself and Rose was the first person he told.

As that backfired spectacularly he was reluctant to confess to anyone else.

Harry learned that Al liked Scorpius a lot, and when he told Rose she lost it. Everyone knew Rose had a crush on Scorpius, that was obvious from the moment she started noticing boys. Harry guessed she felt threatened by Al and was worried that the person she believed herself to be in love with would be stolen from her.

Harry suspected she wasn't in love with Scorpius, just infatuated and had built it up in her head imagining what their relationship would be like, without an actual clue how good they would be together.

Al explained that he wasn't planning on telling anyone else he was gay, especially Scorpius. He was going to concentrate on his studies and final year of school. Not make a move on Scorpius, he'll let Rose try, although he was sure she would fail. Scorpius saw Rose as a sister and nothing would change that.

Harry asked why Al wasn't going to tell Scorpius, "He might surprise you. He could return your feelings? You will never know unless you put your feelings out there." He reasoned.

Al shook his head, "Maybe. Even though Rose thinks I am out to steal Scorpius from her, I'm not. I don't want to rip our friendship group apart or create any more trouble or tension among the family. Blood is thicker than water and all that. Hopefully Rose will get over herself when she realises I'm not going to be a threat. I hate to cause conflict and I'd rather Rose be happy."

Harry smiled sadly at him and left him to his packing, they were getting ready to return to Hogwarts. Al had always been self-sacrificing, putting everyone else's needs before his own. As young children, if Lily dropped her ice cream, Al would let her have his and he would go without. He just wanted everyone to be happy. It upset Harry, as he knew Al deserved happiness.

Scorpius joined them on the platform the next day and asked Al if he had done something to upset him. Al reassured him that he hadn't, "No, I am just worrying about our final year. I want to do well on my NEWTs and I need to start taking my studying seriously. I'm not as smart as you or Rose, I need to put my schooling first."

Scorpius could accept that, but his gut was telling him it was more than that. He put a comforting hand on Al's arm, "I can help you with the subjects you are most concerned with and we can even do a few practice exams. My father said he knows someone who can get us copies of past NEWT papers and we can treat them like the real thing. If we can achieve good grades on the practice test papers then we are sure to do well on the real thing." He kindly suggested.

Al smiled at the offer, trying to ignore the comforting hand still on his arm. Rose came rushing over, grabbing Scorpius' hand, "Come on guys we need to get on the train."

Scorpius rolled his eyes behind her back and sent Al an apologetic smile, "Rose, we have plenty of time. You worry too much." He chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged towards the train by his hand.

Al used the excuse of the NEWTs for distancing himself from Scorpius and even organised extra quidditch practice sessions to take up some of his spare time. He wasn't rude to Scorpius, he still hung out with him, talked to him and was still a friend. Just not as close as they were for the previous six years. If Scorpius noticed he never raised it with Al, just silently helped him with his studies and gave him the space that he seemed to think Al needed.

However, Scorpius couldn't help but feel hurt by Al's actions, he was trying to distance himself from Scorpius. He was also acting strange around Rose, but when Scorpius asked Rose she said she had no idea why Al was acting the way he was.

Scorpius had been friends with Rose and Al since the very first day of Hogwarts. Rose was like a sister to him, and it would make sense if he felt Al was like a brother. But he didn't, he just liked Al – a lot. Not just as an overprotective friend either. They were young adults now and he couldn't help but notice how Al had transformed from a skinny shy boy to a handsome confident man.

Scorpius didn't want to push Al away by pestering him about his behaviour. Scorpius was worried that he was losing his best friend, and that very thought scared him more than anything.

He had also noticed that Rose had started getting more touchy-feely and would alter her behaviour around him. Once he mentioned that she looked nice with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and for a week solid she wore her hair that way. This could be a coincidence but she in the seven years they'd be friends, mainly – almost always, wore her hair down.

When he let slip that he thought that some of the girls in their year had ridiculously over the top long nails – talons he called them, painted with hideous colours. The next day Rose was sporting sensible length nails, with no nail varnish.

He would have to try and let her down gently, or hint that not only was he not interested in her that way, but he wasn't interested in girls at all. He would wait for that conversation though, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. If she did have a crush on him as he suspected it would be hard to hear that he didn't fancy her, saw her as a sister and didn't like women in that way.

Besides if he upset, Rose and she wrote home, he would get a lecture from her dad. The man was very protective of his little girl. Maybe if he just ignored her obvious flirting and just managed to get through the school year, he could come out and maybe tell Al about his feelings. However, it would have to wait until after their exams. No way was he getting the blame from Mrs Granger-Weasley if Rose's results were poor and she claimed it was due to his rejection.

Scorpius and Al were studying in the library. They still spent a lot of time together, but most of it involved studying or at meals. Therefore, Al always had books or food as an excuse not to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius wondered if he was just being paranoid – but things were awkward between them.

Al looked up and saw Scorpius was frowning at his blank parchment, "You okay?" He asked after a long time in silence.

Scorpius startled at his words, not expecting to be spoken to, "Hmm, yes."

He wasn't okay, he just had an unpleasant thought. Maybe Al had started to notice his feelings and that was why he was distancing himself from him, as he didn't like the idea of Scorpius fancying him. Maybe how he feels about Rose, Al feels about him. What if he sees me as a brother?

"Have you noticed that Rose is acting weird?" He asked instead, so Al wouldn't question him on his behaviour.

Al looked away, "Weird. How so?" He queried.

"I don't know. Just extra clingy, it's almost suffocating. I'm surprised she hasn't invited herself to our study session." He didn't mean to sound so bitter, but Rose wasn't giving him any breathing space.

"That's just, Rose. She's always been clingy. Anyway, she is with Lily, some girly emergency." Al answered.

Scorpius thought Al knew more then he was letting on, "What do you know? Come on, Al, tell me." He pleaded.

"I know nothing. Maybe she is starting to like you as more than a friend." He reluctantly told his best friend. Maybe Scorpius would start dating Rose and Al could get over his obsession.

Scorpius grimaced, "Oh. I...but...shit. What do I do?" He asked, he had his suspicions but for Al to confirm that they were true. That Rose had a crush on him was just awkward. Talk about a tangled mess of emotions, all fancying the wrong friend. He wondered who Al fancied.

Al shrugged, "Do whatever you want to do. You know you would make a nice couple." He ventured.

Scorpius gawked at him, "Stop trying to set me up with your cousin. She's...she's...like my sister that's just weird. Besides she's not my type. I should maybe talk with her before she does something stupid like ask me out."

Al's stomach flipped, Scorpius had said he saw Rose as a sister and he didn't fancy her. That was music to his ears. He put out the spark of hope that had flared to life at Scorpius' words – it doesn't mean Scorpius likes him, or men even. Bet he sees me as a brother type – brilliant! Al thought.

"What are your plans after school?" Scorpius asked Al, hoping to veer off the topic of Rose's feelings for him.

Al looked at the desk, "I've written to my uncle Charlie and he said I can go stay with him for some time. He will find me a job where he works." There he said it, he told Scorpius.

Scorpius stared at the top of Al's head, willing him to look up. He didn't.

"But your uncle Charlie lives and works in Romania." He blurted, in complete shock.

Al looked up and met Scorpius' gaze, "I know. That's the whole point. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Everyone here expects so much from me as I am, Harry Potter's son and I just need time away from everyone to think."

Scorpius was crushed, Al was distancing himself in every sense of the word. ROMANIA – he was running away.

"But what about your family?" He asked. He wanted to say, 'What about us?' but there wasn't an 'us' and Al had no idea that Scorpius was in love with him.

"They know. They understand. Besides, it won't be forever. Who knows I might find my calling working with dragons and it would be the best decision I ever made." He joked, but his eyes looked haunted and his smile was fake.

Scorpius packed up his books, stood and looked down at a surprised Al, "I guess you have nothing to stay for if your family are okay with it." He left before Al could question why he was so upset.

Al sat frozen, he knew the news of him moving away would upset Scorpius. They were best friends after all. But, Al couldn't bare being around Scorpius and not be with him. He needed to get away, clear his head and move on. A small part of him wanted Scorpius to ask him to stay for him, but Al knew that was just a silly fantasy.

He had a long talk with his mum and dad during the Christmas break. His dad wisely said, 'The more you try to ignore your feelings for a person, the worse off you will be', but Al wasn't ready to tell anyone he was gay – especially Scorpius.

So his parents suggested he go stay with his uncle Charlie for a bit. He knew he was running away, but he was out of his depth and just needed some time away.

Scorpius couldn't believe Al was moving away for Merlin knows how long. No wonder he was acting strange – he was feeling guilty about leaving.

He wondered if he should tell Al how he felt before he left, but then that wouldn't change anything. Al was still leaving, it wasn't some cheesy soap that Rose made him watch. When a foolish lovesick person runs to the airport and declares their love and they stay and live happily ever after together.

Al and Rose were talking again, she was family after all. However, Al would never forget how she reacted to his coming out and her behaviour since. They were never going to be as close as they were before the seventh year.

The seventh year was turning out to be the end of their trio of friendship and Al hated that it was all his fault for falling in love with Scorpius.

He felt sick every time he saw, Rose, touch and flirt with Scorpius, he wanted Scorpius to just put Rose out of her misery, but that wouldn't stop his misery. Scorpius would always have girls flirting with him, he was a charismatic guy, and very attractive.

Al did his best to ignore the hurt he saw in Scorpius' eyes, telling himself that he would rather distance himself from Scorpius and see him hurt, then see the disgust in the same eyes if he told him that he loved him and was gay.

The NEWTs were taken, and a party was had to celebrate them graduating. It was a, combined graduation and a leaving party, as Al was leaving for Romania the very next day.

He no longer had 'studying for NEWTs' as his excuse for his behaviour, so he couldn't afford to hang around. The longer he waited the more time he gave Scorpius to question him on his behaviour.

The party was fun, yet sad at the same time. He was saying goodbye to all his friends and family, but it wasn't for forever. His parents even let him have some alcohol to celebrate the end of school, feeling slightly intoxicated Al decided he would tell Scorpius how he felt and then run away.

He found Scorpius under a tree kissing Rose. Well, no, being kissed by Rose – but still, it was a reminder as to why he hadn't said anything before.

Al never returned to the party and soon fell asleep in his room. He never said a proper goodbye to Scorpius. When he woke it was the next day and all the party guests had left. His mum was making him a cooked breakfast, so he had a full stomach for his portkey leaving for Romania. Most of the family were still there, waiting to say goodbye and watch Al leave.

James stole his bacon and told him, "Try not to get eaten by a dragon. Think mum might at least miss you."

"Get lost, James," Al grumbled. Although, he would miss his brother greatly.

Rose was quiet at the breakfast table, Al pulled her aside and told her that he hoped that she would be happy and to make sure she wrote to him. He hated leaving when he was still on rough ground with her, he missed the good old days.

Rose didn't mention Scorpius and so Al chose not to either. He hugged all his family, giving his gran an extra hug. She was crying and claiming that he better not stay in Romania like her Charlie.

When he arrived in Romania his uncle Charlie grinned in welcome, "Did mum send you with any food goodies?" Was the first thing he said.

Al rolled his eyes, "Of course gran did. I had to shrink lots of Tupperware full of food, otherwise, I would have no room for essentials like clothes."

Charlie beamed, "Great. I hope she's sent her rocky road brownies."

Al dug around in his bag and started pulling out countless Tupperware boxes and re-sizing them. Charlie was looking in each one, before sending it in the direction of his kitchen.

"Yes!" He cried when he looked in the sixth tub.

Al looked up and saw he had a mouth full of chocolate.

"Pig," He remarked, "So, do I get a days grace, or do I start work immediately?" He asked.

Charlie licked his fingers, "Mmmmmm delicious. Technically it is only a few hours time difference so it is near lunchtime. I'll let you have this afternoon to settle in, but straight to it tomorrow morning. Early start, 6 o'clock." He warned.

Al nodded, "Right. I'm sure mum has told you to give me a hard time so I go home. Early starts are fine with me. Where's my room."

Charlie patted his back, "That's my boy." He gave Al a quick tour and left him to unpack in his room.

Two years later

After school and the realisation that Scorpius Malfoy not returning her feelings was not the end of the world, Rose had started to regret losing Al over it. She knew she had acted spoilt, selfish and frankly a bitch. Al had confided in her regarding his sexuality and she made him feel awful for it.

She never regretted anything more than her reaction to his confession. She missed Al and his friendship greatly. Even she and Scorpius was never the same. Of course, it was awkward after he rejected her advances, but she soon got over it. She always cringed when she thought back to the night of Al's party and jumping on Scorpius, kissing him senseless. He of course confessed and it broke her heart at the time, but after a while, she realised she didn't love him. They reconnected and were great friends. Both still felt the loss of the third person in their group greatly.

Al had remained in Romania since graduation, and that was two years ago now. Rose would see him on family occasions, but not often. Scorpius hadn't seen him since he left. Rose could tell the lack of contact – even just a letter from Al had hurt Scorpius greatly.

Scorpius had since come out and Rose had seen him date a few people, but none lasted long as Scorpius seemed to be holding back.

Rose knew she had to fix the huge mistake she let happen. If she just acted like a grown-up and faced up to reality when she was seventeen she would have seen that Scorpius didn't fancy her. That he was interested in men, and she would have encouraged Al to tell him how he felt. If she never stood in the way, Scorpius and Al could have been together.

This was why she had to start trying to make it better. Al was coming home - at last, having come to terms with his sexuality and his need to hide. She hadn't told Scorpius he was coming back yet, but she was determined to help Al and Scorpius admit their previous feelings and see if they could rekindle them once reunited. She owed it to them, they deserved to be happy.

Now she was a little older and more mature she realised that falling in love is one of the beautiful and ultimately frustrating features of life, as well as something you have no control over. She had turned against Al for something he couldn't help – his sexuality and who he had fallen for. She hated herself for that and hoped she could make amends.

She was at Scorpius' swanky apartment trying to convince him to go out, "Come on you know you want to," She pleaded, as she lounged across the bottom of Scorpius' bed.

"No. No, I don't." He replied coolly.

"Why not?" She demanded sitting up so he could sit next to her.

"Because... because I said so." He answered.

"Not a valid reason," She pointed out, "Are you worried about bumping into the dreaded ex?" She hoped that would work, Scorpius hated being thought of as a coward.

"I most certainly am not. If I bump into him I will hold my head up high. Besides, I am the one who broke things off, I, therefore, have the upper hand." He arrogantly replied.

She screwed her nose up, "Pompous git. Then if you're not being a chicken prove it. Come out with me to the bar." She challenged.

He sent Rose a, 'I know what you are up to' look but relented, "Fine but I need to get ready and no rushing me." He complained.

Secretly Scorpius was happy that Rose was dragging him out. He was feeling sorry for himself, he had stumbled across some old school photos when he was clearing out his spare room and found some of him and Al in their happier days.

In the two years since Al ran away, he had tried dating other people in an attempt to forget his feelings. This turned out to be an awful idea, his emotions returned with a vengeance upon looking at the photos of Al. All because he had tried to move on without being ready.

Scorpius was angry at Al for running away and not giving him a chance to confess his feelings. Yes, Scorpius could have visited Al, or even wrote to him – but damn it, Al hadn't bothered to write to him and so Scorpius didn't either. He was hurt and upset - so, fuck Al. Two years of nothing – no contact. The selfish bastard hadn't even bothered sending Scorpius a birthday card – fuck him and his selfish ass.

Having talked himself into having a hell of a night, Scorpius got ready quickly, determined that he and Rose were going to get wasted.

Stepping out into his living room, "Let's go," he told Rose.

She grinned, "You look hot. Out to impress?"

"No. I always look this good." He offhandedly remarked although she could tell he was joking.

"I beg to differ. I've seen you asleep on the bathroom floor, with vomit in your lovely blond locks, and takeaway down your top. Oh and that time when..."

"Rose!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. He'd rather not be reminded of those times.

"You've seen me in far worse states. That what happens when you have been friends as long as we have. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She proudly told him stepping out of the apartment so Scorpius could lock up.

He smirked, "Yes, I have seen you in far worse states. I have some lovely photos that I plan to hand around on the day you finally get married and I am the best man."

She gaped at him, "Photos?"

"Yep. They are atrocious. Bound to make your father's hair turn grey." He remarked, cockily strolling past her to the lift.

She jogged in her stilettos to catch up, "Fuck. Burn them, please. I'll do anything."

He laughed but didn't answer.

"What makes you think you'll be best man anyway?" She grumbled.

It was his turn to look stunned, "I just assumed."

"Don't look so gutted of course you will be, I just hate that you're always right." She whined.

His forlorn expression turned smug, "Knew it – best man material me." He boasted.

Laughing as they walked to the bar a few buildings away, "Anyway, we are getting carried away. I'm not even engaged yet."

He rolled his eyes, "You and Scott will be engaged by next year mark my words."

"No. I don't want to marry young and I don't want to be engaged forever – so he has been told that he cannot purpose until I am at least early twenties. Then once engaged we can marry within a year." She said in her bossy voice.

"I have no idea what he sees in you – telling him when he can and cannot purpose." He cried in mock outrage. He was accustomed to Rose, she had to plan everything and no doubt being married was in her five-year plan, but not until she was ready.

Scorpius got on well with, Scott and was glad that Rose had gotten over her delusional crush on him and started seeing Scott. She had met him during her extra job at a book store, she was also studying to be some high-end magical solicitor or something. Scorpius found it rather boring and tended to zone out.

"He's with me for my body." She deadpanned.

"Freckles do it for him huh?" He joked as he sidestepped the inevitable punch.

Grinning he danced out of her way walking backwards so he could mock her with his smirk. He walked into someone, his back hitting them. The person had flung out their hands and stopped him from falling.

When he heard, "Blimey Scor, watch where you are walking." He froze.

He knew that voice anywhere, it haunted his dreams. That voiced belonged to...he turned and looked into his face.

"Al." He breathed out in shock.

"The one and only." He said cheekily, smiling at him as if he hadn't left at all.

Scorpius stepped back and away from him, "My name isn't, Scor." He turned to Rose, "I'm going in to get a drink, I'll see you inside." He then walked away without another look in Al's direction no matter how tempting it was.

Rose waited until Scorpius was inside, then she hugged Al, "I am so happy you are home and for good this time." She had missed him terribly.

"He's pissed with me huh?" Al asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do you expect, Al? You distance yourself away from him, you leave the country for two years, and in those two years, you didn't write, visit or even send him a birthday card. You hurt him, even though he won't admit that to you. Just give it time yeah. Just come in and sit with us, and try not to upset him further." She warned.

Al groaned, "I screwed up didn't I." It wasn't put as a question, but Rose answered anyway.

"Yep, with a lot of help from me. We need to show him that you can be trusted again, just start by building up your friendship again. It may take a while but he's worth it." She reassured.

"I know. He's why I came back. I'm done hiding, Rosie. I need to sort my life out and I plan on at least being friends with him again – I know I don't deserve it but I won't settle for any less than friendship." Al announced with determination and held the door open for Rose.

Scorpius was furious, the nerve of Al. To invite himself and join him and Rose at their table. He ignored him as best he could. However, he didn't hate Al, was just angry and confused, most of all hurt. He knew he still loved Al because he couldn't hate Al for breaking his heart and that annoyed him no end.

Two years he hadn't seen, Al. The git goes and gets even hotter – it was unfair. The work with dragons obviously helping him build muscles and just giving him a rugged quality about him.

"Charlie is a slave driver. I finally decided to return, he would have worked me to an early grave otherwise. He made us do manual labour without magic – although I didn't mind, it's quite satisfying knowing you achieved something all by yourself." Al was saying as Rose and he was talking.

"Uncle Charlie was probably in cahoots with Aunt Ginny. Give you the worst time ever in the hope it would drive you home eventually." Rose reasoned.

Al laughed and Scorpius couldn't help but look at Al, his laugh was like, a lovers kiss against his skin. It washed over him and warmed him to the core.

"You know I wouldn't put it past mum to do something like that. She didn't bank on me liking it so much. She probably assumed I would get sick of Charlie's cooking and be home within the month." Al teased.

"Although Charlie's boyfriend is a brilliant cook and kept me and Charlie well fed. Not to mention the dozens of other workers on the ranch." He added.

The fact that his Uncle Charlie was gay and living with his long term boyfriend had helped Al realise he deserved to be happy. And how was he supposed to be happy if he was running away from who he was and what his sexuality was? He was ready to face up to reality and make amends for his epic screw up.

Rose sighed, "Mmmmmmm, Alexandru." She gushed dreamily.

Al snorted, "If you say so. Not my type – too bulky and manly."

Rose sniggered, "Al you're gay you only like men remember." She teased, too manly when he fancied men – sounds silly.

"I know. But he's too butch. He barely talks, and sort of grunts a lot." He explained.

Neither noticed that Scorpius appeared to be stunned by their talk. Rose had forgotten that Scorpius didn't know Al was gay, and Al seemed to have forgotten Scorpius was there too.

"Maybe he grunts because he is Romanian and doesn't understand a lot of English. Besides, I bet Charlie loves the grunting." She laughed.

"Ew, Rose, uncalled for." He grimaced.

"I know I went too far didn't I." She hung her head in mock shame.

"Indeed. More alcohol I think." Al stood and went to the bar.

Scorpius rounded on Rose, "Al's gay! He's gay and you didn't think to tell me."

Rose paled, "Oh shit, I forgot you didn't know. Everyone knows, well almost everyone. Um yes, he came out to the family some time ago."

"All these years and you didn't say anything." He seethed.

"Not my place. Al wasn't ready to come out, he only told the family. I take it for granted that you know everything, I forgot when it comes to Al you've been kept in the dark." She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry. Would it have made a difference if you knew? You would have tortured yourself, imagining him shacked up with a man in Romania." She reasoned.

Scorpius took a calming breath, "I'm done. I'm going home."

He stood just as Al returned, "Oh, going so soon?" He looked and sounded disappointed.

Scorpius turned to Al and his face was murderous, "Fuck you, Al Potter. I thought we were friends – the best of friends. You are a jerk. You were my first proper friend, you throw that in my face. Turn your back on six years of friendship, distance yourself and you fucking up and leave. Move away for two years, not bothering to stay in contact. Then you act like you haven't left at all. Keeping huge secrets from your so-called friend. A true friend wouldn't have behaved as you did. Go to fucking hell." He picked up his drink and poured it over Al's head, storming out after.

Rose hid her laughter, "He...um hasn't changed. He's still a melodramatic tantrum-throwing king." She said to a gormless Al.

Al sat down, and Rose took out her wand and cleaned Al up.

"We just casually spoke about your sexuality, forgetting that Scorpius wasn't aware you were gay." She explained.

Al put his head in his hands, "Fuck! I take it for granted. Two years everyone around me knew – I just didn't think."

"No, you tend to misplace your brain cells when Scorpius is around." She playfully said.

\- TBC -


End file.
